Suicidal Boy
by Honey-Lemon-Girl
Summary: Len Kagamine has been in an endless and lonely rut for forever it seems, and decides he wanted it to end. But when he fell from that building roof top, the last thing he expected was to fall onto the happy go lucky Rin Kagamine. They say things happen for a reason, but this happened in the strangest one. LenxRin rated T for sensitive topic and very slight violence.
1. Prologue

I really hate summer, it's hot and sticky. I never feel like doing anything during this season.

_"Is that him? The boy in all those rumors?" _

I never really feel like doing anything. I'd much rather sleep the day away, though that's what I do already.

_"It's been a while since I've seen him around school. Don't his parents care that he never shows up to school?"_

The only reason I even came outside was to get out of that stuffy apartment.

_"Well according to the rumors his father committed suicide and his mom went crazy after that!"_

I don't know why I decided to go to school of all places though. Maybe it's because it's a place I have a reason to go to.

_"No way! Really? I haven't heard that one yet! I heard his father killed someone though, maybe that's why he killed himself?"_

It's been a long time since I've gone though, because it wasn't this hot the last time.

_"I don't know, maybe. It's kind of scary though, I mean what if he ends up like his dad?"_

I wonder how long exactly it's been since then? Now I'm curious.

_"You have a point. Plus he has this look in his eyes like, oh I don't know, this dazed look like he's thinking about something that others wouldn't get."_

I shouldn't think about it too much though, it's not important.

_"What was his name again? Ren or something?"_

I wonder how I managed to get up so early though, I'm normally up at dusk.

_"His name is Len. Kagamine Len, he's in class 2-C I think."_

Now that I think about it, I'm really hungry. I should really tell uncle Leon that I'm running low on money.

_"Class 2-C? That's the class my older brother Kiyoteru is in! Uwah, that's really scary."_

He's always worrying about me, if at all it'll probably make him happy to have me ask for a favor.

_"Guys, we should probably stop talking about him. What if he hears us?"_

It's funny how those first years think I don't already hear them. Not that I really care, their just first years. Honestly, the rumors have calmed down a lot. I guess the saying that a rumor only lasts 75 days is true. But it isn't just one rumor, its multiple rumors. And there are sadly true; to an extent. Most of them are exaggerated.

Opening the door to my classroom I got the exact reaction I expected. Everyone continued their mindless conversations like I didn't exist with a few nervous glances. My seat was exactly where I left it from the last time, if it weren't for cleaning duty I'm sure there would be dust on it. Looking across the room this is one of those moments when I wish I had a window seat. In all those TV shows I watch, the loner character like me normally has a seat by the window.

When the teacher came in to do attendance and heard a "here" after my name, he looked shocked and had to look up just to see if I really was there. Once he confirmed the ghost boy called Kagamine Len was there he hesitantly went on with roll-call. I spaced out during the lesson, and most of the day for that matter. Selective hearing I guess.

Once the last bell went off my classmates around me shuffled to their feet and made their way in all different directions. Some to their friends, some to go home, some to their clubs, and some to who knows where.

"Mr. Kagamine, I would like to have a word with you. Could you meet me in the faculty office?" My young teacher asked, I couldn't say no so I gave a small nod. I felt bad for being a bother for him honestly. Since I'm one of his students he's held responsible for me missing school so often.

I didn't know what I was going to do after school at first, but now it looks like I'm going to get a useless lecture.

Walking into the faculty office I could see there were a few teachers grading papers and some messing on the computers. "Mr. Kagamine, over here," my teacher gestured me over to his desk. Looking at his desk he wasn't a very organized person, papers were spread and piled all over the place. There was only a patch of space that wasn't covered. My teacher looked me over with a frown obvious on his face and sighed.

"Look, Len-san, I know your situation isn't the best," I wonder why he suddenly used my name like that. "but that doesn't mean you put school last. I'm always here if you need someone to talk to. I'm glad you came here today before it was too late." Too late? "You see, because you've missed so much school, the school board is talking about expelling you." Well that came as a bit of a shock, but then again not really. "So either you get yourself back up and improve yourself, or you'll live the rest of your life in failure. It's up to you." He gave me this look like I had to make the decision now, and he wanted me to say the first one. The right one in his mind.

"Is that all you needed?" I mumbled, my teachers smile turned to a frown.

"Yes, that's all Mr. Kagamine. You may leave now," He sighed getting back to the mess of paperwork he had.

I didn't waste time leaving, not that I had any place to be but because I didn't want to be in that building anymore. It just makes me feel oddly depressed being at school.

The apartment building I lived in wasn't far from the school, it's the reason I live there. My uncle insisted I live in the school dorms but it was expensive and I didn't want to make him pay all that money. I think living in an apartment was better anyway, that way I wouldn't be bothered with the other students.

Making my way up the chipping concrete steps and into the old building where the bricks on the outside were starting to mold and the metal door was begging to rust. This place isn't a class A building, but it's shelter. The inside was nicer, with cherry wood floors, newly painted walls, and some paintings local artists painted in the lobby. So it wasn't so bad.

My apartment was on the fourth floor, a simple one room apartment. TV in the corner, a small kitchen area, my futon mattress which I forgot to make this morning; or never make for that matter, and my laptop sitting next to my futon where I left it. My room kind of stunk but that's because I keep forgetting to go do my laundry and clean the dishes. Or more like I lack motivation. I'm a boy in highschool living on his own, what do you expect?

Walking over to my TV to turn it on, I take a glance into the pitch black screen. It's been a while since I've looked at myself, physical appearance didn't matter to me, but I have to say I've looked better. My hair had grown out a lot, all the way to my shoulders. My eyes looked lifeless and had bags underneath them. No wonder people talked about me, I looked like I was dead.

I ended up forgetting about the TV and just stuck to lying down on my futon. I thought I could take a nap to make up for all that lost sleep from today, but just as I started to drift into sleep I heard a phone go off in the apartment next door. And just as soon as the phone started ringing I heard my other neighbor. It seems he's brought home another "lover". These thin walls are a downside to this building.

The noises were too loud for even the TV to drown out. Grabbing my pale blue hoody I made my way out of my room and up the stairs to get to the roof. The roof was seven stories high, and a place of complete solitude. The late summer air turned chill as the sun went down. Tugging my hoody over my head I noticed trees were already turning to dull colors like brown and yellow. I don't like fall much either, it's a season were everything dies.

Looking down at the sidewalk I noticed people walking by nonchalantly. Looking at people it makes you wonder what they've been through. Everyone goes through both good and bad in their lives, I just wonder if that one people has gone through more bad than good or vice versa. I feel bad for pitying myself a lot, but I just can't help it sometimes.

I don't really have anything to live for in my life, I question why I'm still here a lot. sometimes I think it would be really nice to just end it all...

I mean I could end it all right now, and no one can stop me. I _just_ have to climb over this three foot high wall and fall. It's so simple, and it would be fast. I could do it. And think of all the stress that wouldn't be there anymore. I would be free from all this self pity, all these rumors and this reputation that was passed down to me. This was such a nice thought.

So nice, that before I knew it, I was falling. Panic hit me when I felt air beneath me, but it's not like I had a choice so I quickly accepted what was happening. I was so caught up in the moment that when I hit the ground, I didn't hear the yelp.

My fall was surprisingly plush for some unknown reason, and I wasn't gone to my disappointment. In fact, I made it to the ground without a scratch. Why was my fall soft? Looking underneath me there was a person. Not just a person but a girl, her hair the same hue of blonde as mine and a big, pure white bow sitting crookedly on her head. She looked unharmed but she wasn't conscious. She had a huge backpack on which was odd, but helped out a lot with the fact that she remained unharmed.

"H-hey," I hoarsely called out shaking her a bit. She groaned a little in protest like you would if your parents were waking you up for school. With another gentle shake her eyes opened and revealed big and innocent cerulean blue eyes. I decided I really liked those eyes, they were my favorite.

_It's funny how that situation happened that day. Almost ironic. I think that day was the day I woke for the first time in a while._

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short and not very detailed, it's just a prologue and I wanted to get it done before I went on a three day trip. I promise I'll work harder on the next chapter! By the way this is my first fanfiction so please review and tell me if I should continue or not! Thank you for reading~ **_  
_


	2. Things happen for a reason, right?

I stared at the girl, being at a loss for words. I was just about to mutter a sorry to her and get up when she smashed her fist into my face and screamed out in panic.

"What the heck was that for?!" I hissed, pressing my palms against my now injured cheek.

"I'm so sorry! I-it's just that my dad always taught me that when this sort of thing happens I should react fast!"

"What sort of thing? I didn't do anything!"

"How did we end up like this then?" She gestured to me straddling her, I didn't realize we were like this so I kind of panicked and tumbled backwards, hitting my head against a light post in the progress. I've been getting hurt left and right since I met this girl, she must be full of bad luck or something, that or it's just me.

"I'm sorry about that. It wasn't my intention to even fall on you, honestly," I mumbled apologetically. The girl stared at me wearily, it made me a bit self conscious the way she just stared at me and didn't say anything.

"What were you doing falling? Did you trip out your window or something?" Is this girl really that naïve?

"No, it's none of your concern. Now if you'll excuse me, I think you've caused enough bad luck for me."

"Wait!" She suddenly clutched my hand to keep me from leaving, "I need help!" Help? What could I possibly help her with?

"Look I don't think I'll be of any help with whatever it is you need, now bye."

"No, no, it's really simple! You see, I'm running away from home!" Why is she saying it like it means nothing? Is she not right in the head or something? Running away from home isn't exactly simple. "And I need a place to stay so I was wondering if you knew any places for cheap." I took a good moment to look at the girl to see if I really did end up making her hit her head. The fact that she was running away from home would explain the giant backpack though.

"Okay, okay, can you please explain to me why you want to run away from home? Because it's not really my place to help you run away from home, I feel like it would actually be kind of illegal in someway."

"Well it's kind of a long story, can we discuss this somewhere else and not in the middle of the sidewalk?" I almost forgot where we were, I'm surprised no one was around to see me fall or anything now that I think about it. That or no one really cared, still you'd expect some sort of reaction.

"Uhm, sure I guess. Follow me, my apartment is in this building."

"W-wait!" She gasped all flustered up.

"What is it now?"

"I-I don't know how I feel about going into a boys apartment by myself, I mean it's so immoral! Plus I just met you, you could be a dangerous person!" Is this girl for real? I'm trying to help her and this is the kind of reaction I get? I guess I could see the way her thought process worked, the way she said it did make me sound kind of shady.

"You don't have to tell me anything and I don't have to help you, it's up to you. I promise I won't do anything though." She looked at me skeptically and sighed.

"Fine if you really insist," I really don't. "Then I'll take your invitation, but keep in mind I have a scream so high pitched that it'll make your ears bleed!"

"Yeah, whatever, lets just get this over with." I led the blonde up and through the small apartment complex, I noticed her look around the building in amazement. Had she never been in an apartment complex or something? This place isn't exactly all that special.

"Well this is it," I stated swinging my white apartment door open for emphasis, the room was the same as I left it.

"Ew, what's that smell?!" She shrieked plugging her nose, I didn't think it smelt that bad. She seems like a person who exaggerates things though. "Did something die in here or what?"

"Sorry, I'm not very good at cleaning and stuff. I guess that's why teenage boys like me need mothers."

"What about your mom?"

"It's a long story, if we ever met again then I might tell you. Anyway, just try to ignore the smell and tell me about your little situation," I don't even really care, I really just want her to leave. But if I help her just a little then maybe it'll make me feel just a bit better.

She stepped over a red shirt that was flung lazily onto the floor and sat on a clear spot that wasn't actually covered in clothes or the occasional convenient store food trash.

I took my place comfortably on my futon and waited for her to start talking. But we just sat in silence while she looked around the room showing all these wierd and different faces as she glanced at different things.

"So are you going to tell me what's up or..." She faced me as my sentence drifted off and had some sort of light bulb moment as her eyes brightened.

"So what's your name? I think I should know your name before I tell you anything!"

"Um, It's Kagamine Len, what about you? I think I should know the name of the person in my apartment."

"It's Kagamine Rin, isn't that funny? We have the same last name! It's almost like fate!" She exclaimed excitedly, it's a wierd coincidence, but fate is taking it a bit far.

"I think you're getting a bit off topic," I pointed out as she went on about all these other things like fate and destiny and all that junk.

"Sorry, anyway I'll get started with what happened. Okay, so my mom and step dad have been pestering me about going to real school instead of being home schooled like I have been for almost my WHOLE life! And 'ya know that's kind of unfair of them to force me to go to school with other people because I'm a really shy person in front of new people!"

"You sure weren't when you met me. In fact, you flat out punched me."

"You're different, you deserved it, so it's okay! Plus, you seemed kind of depressing and anti-social," Even if it's true, she doesn't really know me so it got me annoyed.

"And _how_ could you tell that?"

"Well for starters, your hair is super long! So long it covers your eyes, which is very bad for your eyes by the way, which means you don't care much about appearance. Your eyes also look kind of dull, like you have no life in them. It's kind of depressing, I wouldn't want to hang around someone like that! And you have this frown that seems to permanently be there. You either don't have friends, or not very good ones." This Rin girl certainly doesn't follow the quote "Don't judge a book by its cover,". Even if all of it was true.

"Can you just continue with your littler story?"

"You're the one who interrupted me! But anyway, they enrolled me in this school without even telling me! It got me really mad of course, my step brother tried to calm me down and convince me that it would be okay and stuff because he goes to regular school too, but still! I know all the stuff about school! There's bullies, evil teachers, hard work that can cause failure, and sometimes this leads to kids committing suicide! It's really scary, I don't want to deal with that and I don't see how anyone would want to," Rin grumbled.

I'm surprised we can see eye to eye with at least one thing.

"Look," I sigh "I'm not going to sugar coat this for you or anything, school can be hard. And it can be all those things. And it happens to a lot of people; believe me, I know. But for others it's not such a bad place and they somehow, someway, make it good for themselves. You seem like the kind of person who would be okay with it."

"Y-you think?" She stuttered, going a bit pink in the cheeks. So she actually had a side that was innocent and kind of cute?

"Sure, you may be loud and say whatever you want, but some people actually like that strangely enough. I'm not going to make a promise that it'll be okay, but you won't know until you try, 'ya know?"

"T-thank you so much, you've made me feel so much better. I think I've changed my mind- about going to school that it. You really know how to make someone feel better!" I feel like the worlds biggest hypocrite right now.

"I think I better go home before my family starts to really worry," Rin sat up from the one clean spot on the floor and lugs her oversized bag onto her shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever. Have a safe walk home," She starts for the door while I just sort of stare at a spot on the floor, waiting for her to leave. She's about to walk out the door when she stops for a moment, making me curious to see as to what she's doing. She just stands there in the door way though.

"H-hey, do you mind if I come back sometime soon?" Come back? Why would anyone want to even see me again? It's normally the opposite.

"Do whatever the heck you want," I sigh, but she gets this really goofy smile plastered on her face as she skips away without another word. Once she closed the door all the light from the hallway left and I was back to my dark room.

Once she left I felt oddly alone, so I turned on the TV to fill the void. It didn't help much, it's been a really long time since I've felt this alone. She's just a stupid and naive girl who's easily swayed by words. Maybe it's the fact that I know someones coming back this time, but I've learned from experience you shouldn't be easily swayed by words.

But surely enough, the next morning, there she was at my apartment door all dressed up in her school uniform. It was a school uniform I recognized, it was a school on the other side of town. Not too far from mine, but far enough.

"When you said soon, I didn't think you meant the next morning," I grumbled still feeling sleepy.

"Sorry, but I needed to see someone before my first day and my brother couldn't help with the fact he had student council. Why aren't you dressed to go to school?" Rin studied my appearance from head to toe, I was still in the clothes I had on yesterday and I didn't even want to think about what my hair looked like.

"Maybe," I yawned, "What time is it?"

"Last I checked it was a quarter after seven. School doesn't start till eight for me. What school do you go to anyway?"

"I go to Izumi, why?" I asked wiping away the sleep in my eyes.

"Your school starts the same time as mine, Adachi Senior. Why aren't you ready yet?"

"Oh, I don't think I'm going today. I don't really feel like it, you have a good first day though-"

"What kind of lame excuse is that?" Rin barked, "After that speech you gave me yesterday, I'd expect you to go of course! Come on," She grabbed the sleeve of my hoodie and into my apartment.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting you ready for school! Here," She flung my school uniform at me, "Go change in the bathroom. And do something about that crazy hairdo you have going on! I'll wait out here and walk you to school when you're done." Is she for real?

"What if I don't, huh? I don't have to listen to some girl I just met!" I scowled at her and she scowled back.

"You can do whatever you want, but I'm not going to school until you do!" I don't remember her being this stubborn yesterday, I would feel bad if she missed her first day of school though. I clutched my school uniform angrily and stomped into my bathroom without giving her another look.

After slamming the bathroom door, I tugged the uniforms brown corduroy pants on with a bit of struggle, maybe I've gained some wight? After all I don't do much, I mean, when's the last time I actually had gym class?

After placing the navy blue blazer over my crisp white button up shirt and adding my black tie I deemed myself done.

Stepping out of the bathroom I noticed Rin collected all the trash from the ground and started picking up dirty laundry from the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning this pigsty, I don't think it's healthy to live in this kind of filth. Are you rea- you didn't do your hair!" Rin whined dropping all my laundry in an irritated fashion. "Come over here and let me do your hair!" She grumbled, grabbing my sleeve. I yanked my way out of her grasp and growled at her a bit.

"What are you my mom?" I barked, but that didn't break her. She simply pouted in this childish way where her cheeks got all puffed up.

"I'm just trying to help! You're acting like a child, just let me help, please!" She cried, tugging at my sleeves. The way she was being was really annoying, but she's as stubborn as mule. To help the process move along faster I plopped down where I was standing and complied. "Thank you," She sighed.

I couldn't see, but I heard her dig through her bag for a moment before I felt a brush gently go through my hair. I yelped every once in a while when the brush got caught in tangles from time to time, but it felt weirdly nice to have my hair brushed through so gently. Just when I thought she was done, I felt her take a big chunk of my hair and tie it, "Are you putting a ponytail in my hair?"

"Yeah, you have so much of it, you'll look like a girl if you keep it down the way you do," Well that hurt my man pride a bit. Once she was done with the pony tail she appeared in front of me and examined her work. "Something doesn't seem right," Rin got this wierd smile on her face as she reach for my bangs and roughly rubbed my scalp.

"Rin! What are you doing?" I smacked her hand away.

"There all done, you're welcome!" She smiled. I glanced at myself in the back screen of the TV and I honestly didn't look all that bad. Getting a hair cut is one thing I don't have to worry about now.

"Now it's off to school, I've got a half an hour to get to school and the building is a bit further than yours."

"Why did you come over here if you knew it was going to be further anyway?"

"I guess I just wanted to see someone, both my parents were busy when I left so I was a bit lonely."

So a girl like her does get lonely, she seems like the kind of person without a care in the world. But I guess everyone feels alone from time to time, some just more than others.

"I'm sorry if I was being annoying earlier, I guess I didn't have any right to tell you what to do, huh?" You got that right, "I guess it's just that, after you told me all that stuff I imagined you to be this person who was awesome at school and stuff... what am I saying? Maybe you just didn't feel like going to school this one day. Anyway, sorry I made you get up and stuff." Taking a look at her she really did look guilty about what she did which made me feel kind of bad too.

"No, it's fine. I need that push, it's kind of nice to know someone cares a little, so thanks," I feel a little awkward complimenting her randomly like this, I almost question if that was the right think to say. When I look over at her though she's smiling.

"Really? You mean it?" Oh goodness, is she trying to make me feel awkward?

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," I grumble walking ahead of her. We walked in silence until we got to my school building. I could already hear people talking about me and I haven't even walked through the school gates.

"I guess this is where we say good-bye then," Rin mutters, drawing circles with her right foot and hands stuffed in her skirt pocket.

"Yeah, I guess so. Good luck at your first today."

"T-thanks, I'll try. Is i-it okay if I come over after school again today? Both my parents will be at work and my brother doesn't come home right after school."

"I don't care, do whatever you want," I mutter, she looked genuinely happy though as she skipped off into the direction of her school without another word. Why does this girl like to be around me so much? It's not like I'm an interesting person.

"Hey, you're Len Kagamine, right?" A voice suddenly appeared in front of me. It was a guy with wierd green hair, he was in my class. I think his name was Gumo? You know, it's sad when your own classmate doesn't really know who you are and you don't know them either.

"Yeah, I am. Do you need something?"

"The teacher needs you right away before classes start, that's all," And as soon as he came he was gone, just like most people.

...

"Len-san, please have a seat." My teacher gestured to one of the unused chairs at a teacher's desk. All the other teachers were most likely preparing for class. He looked really worried about something, which wasn't a good sign for obvious reasons.

"So what did you need me for?" He was silent for a while, trying not to make eye contact with me, which got me really annoyed, "Sir?" I asked harsher than intended.

"Sorry, but I apologize to inform you that the school board has come to the conclusion to expel you due to lack of school say attended and work being turned in. I thought they would give you time to catch up but... I'm sorry things have turned out like this. We've informed your guardian, but he was too busy to come down today," He sighed. I feel like I should be more disappointed but I'm not, I feel like a lot of stress was just lifted actually. No more listening to people talk behind my backs and no more feeling lonely in a place full of people.

"I do have some good news though," How could there be good news in this? "The near by school, Adachi Senior, is willing to take you in if you're willing. They believe in no one being left behind," He handed me a pamphlet with a picture of the school on the front and a few more than happy students. "I think you should take this chance, these kinds of things don't happen too often. I'm sorry things turned out like this, but hopefully it was a bit of a wake up call. You can go now Len-san, and good luck." My now former teacher dismissed me.

I began my walk home as the first bell rang, a few students lingering in the hall ran to get to class on time. That's one other thing I won't have to worry about either. Unless I do decide to go to this school, what was it called?

I took a look at the pamphlet. It was a neighboring school called Adachi Senior... isn't this the school Rin goes to?

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to update! I was at girls camp, and so no technology or let alone internet for a whole two weeks. But any who, thanks to all who reviewed! I really appreciate it, I didn't expect 7 reviews on my first story so thanks so much!**

I'll try to update as fast as I can while I still have time to over the summer! I've got a convention coming up August 9-11 though and I've gotta work on my Twilight Sparkle cosplay, but I'll try to write in between!

**Please review, they motivate me to write! :D**


	3. Uncle Leon

I've spent the entire day since I got back from school watching day time TV, so you could say this day hasn't been the greatest. Of course I called up my uncle Leon to tell him what was going on, the school got to him before I did though. He wasn't exactly happy about it, but he's always been an understanding man. It hasn't been official about what I'm doing, but I'll find out when he pays a visit tomorrow.

I can't even name the last time he was here, he's busy with work and a wife, so he doesn't really have time for an ungreatful nephew like me.

_"Len! Are you home?"_ Rins voice rang through the door with a few knocks following. Was it really already three?

"Yeah, the doors unlocked so just come in!" I yelled back not tacking my eyes off the TV where the news broadcasted a man well beyond his 40's talking about a possible war that might start, what's with the media always trying to scare people?

"Hi Len!" Rin chirped coming in and plopping down next to me on my now clean floor, "You sure got comfortable fast, do you always change into pajamas right when you get home?" She asked noting my plaid pajama pants and plain white shirt. I was about to explain to her what happened, but Rin seems so innocent... I'd feel like I'd be letting her down if I told her what really happened. But I can't lie to someone like her either. I'll handle it like any man would.

"So how was your first day of real school?"

"Len, you didn't answer my question!" She pouted, "But I'll tell you anyway," That actually worked? I'll remember that. "well you know that thing where the teacher calls in the new student and they have to introduce themselves to the entire class?"

"Vaguely, why?"

"Yeah, I screwed the up big time."

"How in the world do you screw something like_ that_ up?" I asked in bewilderment, but then again it's Rin. You can tell just by looking at her she's pretty clumsy.

"W-well, I was really nervous! So when I went to the podium I said my name without problem and told them my favorite food was orange crêpe and that my favorite thing to do was read, but then I forgot I was in front of the podium so when I went to bow, my head smacked right into the podium," She grumbled, ducking her head down in shame.

Honestly that story was the highlight of my day, but I'd feel guilty if I laughed.

"L-Len! Stop laughing, it was so embarrassing!" She cried, apparently I wasn't so great at hiding my laughs.

"I-I'm sorry," I tried to stifle my laughs, "I'm sorry, it's just that I really needed a laugh after the day I've had."

"The day you've had? Are you not telling me something Len?"

"Nothing important. Anyway, did you meet anyone nice?" She gave me a weary look like she didn't believe me, but she let it go as she continued.

"I met a girl named Kasane Teto actually, she sits next to me in home room, she had the weirdest magenta colored hair and puts it up into corkscrew pigtails! She was really nice though and showed me to all my classes. Sadly we only have two classes together, all the other people in my classes were nice too though!"

"So it was a good day?"

"Yup! Len, thanks so much for this," I gave her a confused glance.

"Thanks? For what?"

"Well, I wouldn't have even gone to school if it weren't for you."

"Honestly I didn't really do anything..." I breathed, not really knowing how to react to a compliment. I glanced back at the TV where there was now a report on the recent crime rate growing up.

"Well, I better get home. My step brother will be a wreck if I'm not home before he is."

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, thank you though. If my brother saw me with a boy he'd flip," Rin laughed making her way towards the door.

"Is he really that protective?"

"Yeah, he's like any other older brother I guess, besides, I think you should focus more on cleaning up," She grimaced at the dirty dishes and laundry piled up, "Bye, I'll come back over sometime soon!" She chirped and left. Maybe she was right about the whole cleaning thing?

.

.

.

.

"Wow Lenners, I'm surprised it's so clean in here," My uncle noted as he walked into my now clean apartment, "it's funny, Lenka's room always looked like a tornado hit it when we were kids," He laughed.

It's a good thing he didn't come over here yesterday.

"You're hair isn't so bad either, still as long as a sheep dog, but the whole pony tail thing doesn't look too bad!" He laughed again ruffling it, "Your mother always kept her hair in a pony tail too, like mother like son I guess."

As you can see, my uncle is someone who's loud and talkative, also not afraid to say what he wants. Reminds me of a certain someone I know.

"So, I guess we should talk about this whole school thing, huh? Have you eaten lunch yet? How about we go find a place to eat and talk about it there," He also does things on a whim.

"No, you don't have to-"

"But I want to, I hardly ever get to see my favorite nephew anymore!"

"Uncle Leon, I'm your _only_ nephew," I deadpanned.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're not my favorite!" He chirped as we walked into the apartments lobby and outside where his 2008 silver Honda sat. We drove around for a little over ten minutes before we got to some small diner where the theme was the 1950's. "Two please," my uncle muttered to the hostess.

We took our seats in a booth by the windows where you could watch cars and people go by.

"This is where Lola and I went on our first date, pretty spiffy, huh?"

"_Spiffy?_" I had to laugh a little at his choice of words.

"Yeah, I knew that would get a laugh out of you. You seem kind of down today," He noted as a waitress came by and placed menus in front of us and left.

"Well, it's not really all great when you get kicked out of school," I grumbled watching a woman with a black polka-dotted umbrella walk by with her young son. The weathers been on and off raining all day.

"Was it kids at school that bothered you?"

"...Sort of," I sigh as the waitress comes back over and asks what we want to drink. Uncle Leon orders a coffee and I just get water, I hate when he spends money on me.

"I'm sorry I wasn't around for that. But you could've called you know? In fact, Lola and I miss having kids around since Lily left for college. You could always come stay with us if you'd like?" I stayed silent, now watching a man in a business suit walk by with a woman who looked far too young for him, clutching his arm and noted that he had a wedding ring on, I can't say anything for sure, but it's easier to assume things about people.

"That's nice of you to offer, but I like it here." The waitress from before comes back setting our drinks in front of us, my uncle instantly went for the sweet'n low and started pouring multiple bags in and poured probably half the creamer in his one cup, he probably would've poured all of it if the cup was bigger.

I started looking out the window again, the sidewalk now bare. I took a sip of my water now focusing on the cars and all the colors that flew by.

"You want to stay here? Is it a girl?"

"?!" I choked on my water from the sudden accusation, where would he get an idea like that?!

"What? Am I right about the girl thing?" He asked innocently.

"W-well you're not entirely wrong, but it's not like that!"

"So what's her name?" He asked taking a sip of his diabetes in a cup.

"Her name is Rin... I met her the other day and it seems like she's attached herself to me."

"You got a girl to like you? Way to go Lenners!" He laughed giving me a smack on the shoulder.

"I-I told you, it's not like that!" I barked going to take another sip of my water but realizing it was all gone.

"So you're staying?"

"Yeah, I'm staying. If it's okay with you that is."

"It's your decision, but what school will you go to? If you're going to live on your own then school is a definite requirement."

"That's only expected," I shove a hand in my pocket where the pamphlet I got from my old teacher was nicely folded,"this is another school in town called Adachi Senior."

My uncle flipped and read through the pamphlet when the waitress came over and took our orders, I got the least expensive thing while, of course, uncle Leon ordered the probably unhealthiest thing on the menu.

"Shouldn't you order something a _little_ better for you?" I asked as he handed the menus to the waitress.

"Lola has been on this crazy health kick lately, I deserve a bacon cheese burger with chili fries. You know you could've gotten something more than pancakes, I'm pretty sure that was the cheapest thing on the menu. You're allowed to spend some of my money you know, I'm your guardian after all."

"I know, I'm just in the mood for pancakes is all. So anyway, about the school?"

"I think it's good, it's got good success rates, good teachers, it's good. But it's kind of far away from you apartment, don't you think?"

"A little I guess, I don't mind walking."

"I think I would feel better if I just moved you into a dorm, there are people who would help you there and it's closer."

"Yeah but it's more expensive so-"

"I would rather spend more money and have a little more comfort in knowing you're safe," He smiled taking another sip of his coffee as the waitress set down our food, I winced a bit at the smell of grease coming from my uncles food.

"Whatever you wanna do, I'm not the one spending the money. How do you think aunt Lola will react though?" I asked taking a bite of the soothingly warm pancakes.

"Lola is just as concerned about you as I am, so no worries. But we'll have to decide fast, I don't want you missing anymore school. I'll come down in a few days to help move all your stuff to the dorms, I'll set things up tomorrow with the school and everything. All you have to do is start packing things up and give your new address to your little girlfriend."

"S-she's not my girlfriend!" I blushed pounding my fist onto the table out of frustration, I didn't realize what I did until the diner went silent and people were staring. I quickly turned to the window out of pure embarrassment.

"Whatever you say, _Romeo_," My uncle smiled throwing a fry into his mouth. And he wonders why I never tell him anything.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I'm really busy this week trying to earn last-minute spending money for Otakon and trying to finish my cosplay, I promise the next chapter will be longer! **

**Please review because it makes me happy and want to write~**


	4. The Maple Dormitory

**Well since Otakon is over and I only have less than two weeks of summer left, I'm just going to write and watch a bunch of random movies I found in my basement (I have _Stranger Than Fiction_ playing now and I feel like it's fitting to this story). Anyway, I'm going to start a new story soon so if you could R&R it when it comes out it would be greatly appreciated!**

* * *

"Yeah, I have everything packed up, I didn't really have anything to pack to begin with." I spoke into the receiver of my cellphone.

_"Great! I guess the only thing left is to wait till I come down and help move your stuff into your dorm tomorrow. I gave you the address right?"_ Leon asked through the phone as I packed a few more little things into a small cardboard box.

"Yeah, you did. My dorm building is called Maple, right?"

"_Yup, all the boys dorm buildings are named after trees and all the girls dorm buildings are named after flowers. Strange isn't it?_"

"Yeah, I guess." I breathed wrapping the opening of the small box with moving tape. There was a pause on the phone, which was wierd since it was uncle Leon, one of the most talkative people.

"_So,_" He started, "_did you give your address to your girlfriend?_" He asked, I could practically see the smirk on his face.

I grumbled into my phone, making sure he heard it,"No, I haven't told _Rin_ yet. She hasn't been around much, she must be busy with school."

"_Then why don't you go tell her yourself?_"

"Because," I sigh plopping down in front of my apartment window. "I don't know where she lives and I don't have her phone number or anything, she just kinda shows up."

"_How can you call her your girlfriend if you don't have anyway to contact her?_"

"That's what I've been telling you, she's not my girlfriend!" I fumed into the phone where there was another pause and some shuffling of paper.

"_Hey, I hate to cut our conversation short but I just found a report I forgot to turn in for work, I'll call back as soon as I can okay?_"

"Yeah, okay. Bye." And with that, he hung up and all that was left was a drawn out beep. I hang up, placing my phone on the ground next to me. I don't really have much to do since everything I own is packed up. The TV is still out since it came with the room, but there's nothing really on at this time of day.

I look out the window and just watch people go by, it's hard to see what exactly they look like though since I'm on the fourth floor. I can see the tops of peoples heads as they walk by, but that's all. From across the street though I get a pretty good view.

I notice a group of kindergarten kids running along the sidewalk making an effort to jump on all the multicolored leaves that have fallen from the trees, like they're playing some game they most likely made up. Some of them get brave enough to even go a little onto the road and step on them, which is distressing for someone like me to just sit and watch.

Just as I spoke too soon, a car came speeding down the road as one of the children went further into the street to get to a red maple leaf. I was about to cringe and look away from the horrid scene I thought was going to happen. But then; as if by some miracle, Rin of _all_ people appeared and yanked the small boy out of the way before the awful scene could take place.

Before anything else could happen I sat up and ran right out of my apartment and across the street in a heart beat. Running across the street, I almost got hit by a car myself, if it weren't for my stealthily running I probably would've been hit. Making it on the other side alive, I noticed Rin talking to the group of children for a moment before she waved them off and they went running back down the sidewalk jumping on leaves like nothing had happened. I don't understand how kids can be so care-free.

"Oh, Len," Rin chirped happily,"I was just about to go over to your apartment, I wanted to stop by yesterday but I had a lot of homework. Uhm, is now not a good time?" She drawled out the last part awkwardly, I didn't really know what to say though. I was going to go over and tell her she should be more careful, but now I don't think that's the right thing to say.

"Hey uh," I paused still not exactly sure what to say, "Do you maybe, want to go for a little walk?" I asked feeling a little uncomfortable, I don't know where the walk thing came from, I guess I'll go with it though.

"Sure, I kinda wanted to stop by a vendor and get a snack anyway!" She smiled as we started walking, we walked a block or two before I noticed two girls pointing at me and snickering as we walked by. Is there something on my face? I look down and notice I'm wearing a grey t-shirt with my flannel pajama bottoms I almost always wear and a pair of brown moccasins I wear around the apartment.

"Rin," I hiss just now noticing my attire, "why didn't you point out that I was wearing night clothes?"

"You are? Sorry, I didn't notice! But why are you wearing pajamas? Didn't you look to see what you were wearing before coming out?" She had a point, it's not like it's her fault.

"Never mind it," I sigh."it's not like we'll be out for too long."

"How far were you thinking of walking?" Rin asked while shuffling through her school bag.

"How ever far we want, I just wanted to get out."

"Get out of what? Your apartment? Did you not go to school today?" Great. Now I have to tell her what's going on, because if I don't now I never will.

"Hey Rin, how would you feel if I started going to your school?" I asked as we approached a near by vendor, she gave me a very confused to say the least.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it. I'm curious." She gave a long pause as she pulled an orange wallet with some flower I didn't know the name of in the corner of it.

"Well I think it would be a lot of fun to have you go to the same school as me. But I don't see why you would ask a question like that," We walked up to a vender that sold mochi, Rin getting a few orange flavored ones and getting me green tea flavored even though I insisted she didn't have to get me any.

"Well, due to some housing arrangements, I'll be attending your school starting in a few days." I blurted taking a bite into the freshly made green tea mochi*.

"W-what!?" Rin choked a bit on her snack, maybe I shouldn't have just blurted it out like that.

"I'm moving into the boy dorms there and I'll be going to school with you from now on. My uncle Leon insisted I did for safety purposes." Well, I was telling at least half the truth.

"Really? That's so exciting! I hope we get into the same class, how much fun would that be, right?" She cheered gaining the attention of a few people.

"How come you weren't that excited when I asked?" I inwardly smiled at her child like attitude towards this.

"I didn't think you were being serious, I though it was just a what if question, but now you're being serious! So in a few days you'll be going to school with me?"

"So it seems," I muttered while chewing on another ball of mochi,"now you won't have to walk all the way to my apartment either."

"Which dorm building are you staying in? And what room number?" Rin asked excitedly as we now walked through a park with multi colored leaves hoarding the ground.

"I'm staying in some building called Maple, I don't know my room number yet."

"I wonder what your roommate will be like?"

"We get roommates?" Well there's a downside.

"I'm pretty sure you do, I don't know about the boys though. My friend Teto who stays in a dorm is roommates with a girl named Neru, I haven't met her yet though. I'm sure if you do get one, you'll both get along just fine, I mean we became fast friends, right?"

"We're friends?" I asked jokingly, but she just glared at me.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" She pouted throwing another piece of mochi into her mouth.

"It's called playful teasing, it's something really close friends do apparently."

"Shouldn't friends be nice to each other?"

"Apparently really close friends like the pretend to be mean to each other."

"Now which stupid person made that up?" She laughed throwing her mochi wrapper away.

"I don't know, people are wierd," I smiled a bit taking a bite of my small snack.

"So since we're at the level of playful teasing are we considered good friends?" She suggested. Rin and I _did_ feel like close friends already, even though we've only known each other for not even a week. She's someone I feel natural around, kind of like uncle Leon.

"Well you're not a bad friend. And considering I don't have all too many friends, I guess I can consider you a good one."

"That's good to hear," She laughed lightly, "I guess I can consider you a good friend too."

"You _guess_?" I smile, nudging her arm a bit.

"I'm not 100%, I'm more like 99.9% sure."

"What's the 00.1% that's holding me back then?"

"You have a sour attitude at times, and I don't much appreciate that!" She let's out a small giggle.

"I can't help it, your attitude is so overbearingly happy it makes me sick sometimes."

"What kind of person gets sick of happiness?"

"Someone who enjoys the peace and quiet," I grin shoving my mochi wrapper into my flannel pants.

"I think that's what they call _boring_ people," She snickers and I give her a scowl, which probably didn't look too threatening because of my grin. Rin takes a moment to grab a phone out of her bag and look panicked as she glances as the screen. "I'm sorry to suddenly leave, but my brother will be home from after school activities any minute, so I've gotta run."

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Remember? Older brother?"

"Oh, ah right. I'll try and meet up with you after school lets out tomorrow, if that's okay. Since I should be in my dorm by then."

"Yeah, that would be nice. Then you can show me where exactly you'll be living. Anyway, I gotta go, be safe walking home and good luck with the packing!"

"Yeah, you be safe too!" I called out as she scampered away through the fall leaves. Not until she left and I started back to my apartment had I noticed how chilly the afternoons have gotten, which means fall is right around the corner. I'm not very fond of the cold either, but I guess it's better than melting in the heat.

Once I'm back into my little abode, my phone frantically started ringing. I took my sweet time making it back over to the window and answering.

"I told her." I blurted into the phone, already knowing who was on the other end of the line.

"_Huh?_"

"Rin I mean, I told her where I'll be staying."

"_Oh, the girl! Did she come over and visit while I was working on that report?_" He asked with the faint sound of rustling paper in the background.

"Sort of. She seemed really happy when I told her though."

"_You'll have to introduce me to her sometime! Do you think she's cute?_"

"I-is that really important?" I muttered feeling embarrassed, why is it that he always gets especially into these kind of conversations?

"_No, it's not important, I'm just curious. What does she look like?_"

"W-well," I started feeling very uncomfortable with this kind of conversation,"she's got some hair." I strayed off not really knowing what to say.

"_Yes, well hair is a good quality to have. Is that all she has? No eyes?_" He laughed into the phone. This is why I don't talk about this kind of stuff with him.

"Of course she has eyes. They're blue, I think. You know, I don't see her like that, she's just a friend!"

"_If she's just a friend then why are you getting so flustered?_" I huff into the phone and tapped my hear against the frame of the window.

"Can we not talk about this?" I grumbled back to him while switching the phone onto my other ear, holding it between my shoulder and head to get a can of juice.

"_Sure, I've gotta go anyway. Lily promised she'd call pretty soon here. Your cousin sure is hard to contact these days, I guess college does that to you._"

"What is Lily majoring in any way?" I ask taking a sip of the sweet apple juice from my can.

"_Something with communication I think; journalism. I don't exactly remember, it's something around that. Anyway, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow Lenners, love you!_"

"Yeah, bye. Love you too." I sigh hanging the phone up and falling down into my futon. It's only seven o'clock yet I feel like I'm almost dead. I practically cocoon myself into my blanket, letting warmth take me as I drift off to sleep.

.

.

.

"_Len!_" A muffled voice calls followed by a few knocks, "_Len, are you up yet? We've got a busy day!_" more knocks follow.

I manage to lift myself up and check the time on my phone. It's already seven. How did I manage to sleep for so long?

"I'm coming!" I call back to the door with a slight yawn at the end. I stand up with a wobble, not fully awake yet, "Good morning uncle Leon." I say groggily trying to whip away some of the sleep in my eyes.

"Mornin' Lenners, you look like a ball of sunshine this fine day!" He laughs walking right into my apartment. I respond with a slight grumble. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, I'm not really hungry though."

"I'll stop and get some breakfast pastries on our way there then, I could use a danish." He mutters to himself as he takes the last can of juice from my mini fridge. Not that I care though, since I'm moving out there's no point in having any food left in here.

"I just said I'm not hungry though."

"You need something in your system for the busy day we're going to have though! you better get changed fast too, the person down at the desk said you've gotta be out by 10."

"Alright," I sigh shuffling through my box of clothes that I left open for when I needed to change. Since it's just my uncle in the room I don't bother to go to the bathroom and change. I find a random orange flannel and put it on over my grey shirt, the only thing I really change are my flannel pants with a pair of regular blue jeans. "okay, I'm done."

"That was quick," Leon smiles drinking the last of the juice and throwing it away in a near by trash can. "then let's start loading up my car!"

Grabbing the biggest box I have, he heads out into the hallway and down to his car. I quickly shove last minute things like my futon into a spare box and follow suit.

.

.

.

"Is this it?" I ask as we come to a slow stop in front of a red brick building and of course, maple trees surrounding it.

"Yeah this is it, pretty nice huh?" He states getting out of the car and stretching after the short 15 minute drive. I get out of the passenger seat and start grabbing boxes from the trunk without another word. "Your room number is 14, I'll go ahead and check you in with the dorm mother."

"Dorm mother?" I ask about the foreign phrase.

"Yeah, they're professionally called dorm advisors. They're just someone to act as a stand in parent basically, strangely enough yours is a woman in a boys dorm. You'll get to meet her later today. Anyway, you go on, all the other kids are at school now so it's empty. I'll meet up with you soon!" And with that he was gone.

I started with one of the bigger boxes I brought along with me and searching for my room. Every once in a while I passed a room with a door slightly ajar. After passing a few of them I got curious enough to see what the inside really looked like. Placing the box in the middle of the hall, I peeked into the small room. They weren't so bad, but it looked like I most likely was getting a roommate from what I could see through the crack of the door.

Two single beds laid on either side of the room with a book shelf and desk. Most of the room had been personalized with posters, books, and a bunch of other little, personal things. The room was wierd though, with the colors pink and turquoise being the two main colors. Which I thought was kind of girly, but who am I to judge?

I quickly left the room feeling paranoid about being caught and made my way further down the hall to room number 14; my room. The door was left slightly open also, which was good since I didn't have a key. I clutched the doorknob and entered, analyzing everything. Like the other room, there was also two beds, one of which looked to already be occupied. Making my way further into the room I noticed it was almost exactly like the other one except with two dressers, a small fridge, and the color scheme seemed to be a dark blue.

Whoever my roommate is, they must really like frozen desserts. For the fridge was practically filled to the brim with ice cream and popsicle and he had what looked to be an obviously hand made ice cream plush on his bed. Deciding I would ponder more about my roommate later, I grabbed the rest of the boxes from the car and placed them on the bed that was clade in regular white sheets.

Since my uncle has yet to meet up with me, I started unpacking. But while shuffling through my box of clothes, my stomach made a long, drawn out growl. Apparently a cinnamon danish wasn't enough to hold me over, this is what I get for skipping dinner I guess. I ignore my slight hunger and continue to unpack some more before a minute later another growl is heard. Maybe my roommate won't care if I have one of his ice creams? He has so many he, probably won't even notice.

Peaking into the fridge I was overwhelmed with all the choice, I felt like a little kid in a candy store. I finally decided on a banana popsicle which just so happened to be my favorite. While enjoying the sweet treat all while packing my uncle finally came walking through the door.

"See? This place is pretty nice, and I think you'll like the dorm mother, she's a pretty nice wo- where did you get the popsicle?"

"Hm?" I asked almost forgetting what I was eating. "Oh, I found it in the fridge, my roommate seems to really like ice cream. Go look, it's filled to the brim."

"Next time ask your roommate for one, but that doesn't matter. Once you're done we need to meet the head master and have a small meeting. I'm gonna go see if there's a fast food restaurant around here, I'm feeling hungry again. Do you want anything?"

"Not really since I have this. How much money did you bring with you anyway?"

"Quite a bit, I'm taking advantage of the fact that I can eat whatever I want while I'm here since Lola's been forcing brocoli down my throat lately. I'll meet back up with you here, be back soon!" He called out as he left to go search for food yet again.

I finish putting away the last of my clothes and started with another box filled with little miscellaneous things. I take out a random item from the small box which just so happens to be a picture of Lily and I as kids and aunt Lola in the middle hugging us close together. At the time Lily's hair was actually a light brown and a lot shorter, almost as short as mine. I think she dyed it once she got up to high school. I place it on my night stand for now and take out yet another picture, but this one with my mom in all her glory.

I'm pretty sure this picture was taken before I was born, my mother always had longer hair growing up. This was taken while she was a daycare worker I think, I can see she's wearing an apron with a little cat on it. I place the picture next to the other one on the night stand and lay on the uncomfortable bed, maybe my futon will make it a bit more comfortable? I think as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so lame, the next chapter is when the story really starts! Hopefully you'll think it's more interesting, any who~ please review because it motivates me to write!**

**P.S. Just write in the review if I have any spelling errors so I can go back and fix them real quick, thanks!**


End file.
